Unexpected Mate
by i0407kidz
Summary: Masalah yang ditimbulkan sang adik, Cho Kyuhyun, kali ini menyeret Cho Hyukjae hingga membuatnya harus mengabdi menjadi 'mate' dari pangeran vampire berdarah 'Adze' yang tak diketahuinya sama sekali. Hyukjae, Siwon, Donghae, Yesung, Kyuhyun/main pair: WONHYUK!/YAOI, warn inside *CHAP 1!
1. PROLOG

Terlihat dari kejauhan sebuah rumah yang nampak terang. Lampu-lampu berwarna-warni menghiasi setiap sisi rumah yang terlihat begitu elegan dan mewah itu. Nyanyian khas natal terdengar riang gembira diiringi tawa bahagia dan suara anak-anak polos yang bernyanyi dengan cerianya.

"Merry christmas~!", dan teriakan dari sang kepala keluarga yang nampak berusia telah setengah abad itu langsung membuat nyanyian itu terhenti seketika.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS~!", dan sahutan penuh semangat itupun ia terima dari anggota keluarga lainnya. Sang kepala keluarga hanya tertawa dan kembali melanjutkan nyanyiannya diikuti oleh seluruh anggota keluarganya.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas~ We wish you a Merry Christm-

PRAAAAAAANK!

Nyanyian itu kembali terhenti. Tapi kali ini bukan kepala keluargalah yang menghentikannya, tetapi suara pecahan kaca yang diikuti oleh sebuah batu besar yang menggelinding ke dalam rumah.

Sang anak tertua yang memiliki rambut cepak itupun segera berjalan menghampiri batu yang teronggok begitu saja diatas lantai itu dengan segera. Belum sempat ia menyentuh, batu itu sudah menggelinding begitu saja kearah belakang pohon natal.

"Eh? Apa itu?" Sang adik yang memiliki rambut panjang sebahu yang dikepang dua itu langsung menghampiri pohon natal itu dan melirik kebelakangnya. Sang bungsu pun hanya menguntitnya dari belakang, dengan boneka teddy bear berukuran hampir sebesar tubuhnya yang ia peluk dengan erat. Rambut blondenya membuat sosok cantiknya begitu menggemaskan.

...namun apa yang dilihat seluruh anggota keluarga didepan mata mereka itu membuat mereka hanya bisa terbelalak. Kedua anak tadipun langsung berlari dengan terbirit-birit dan bersembunyi dibelakang ayah mereka, sementara yang memeluk boneka itu berlari entah kemana menuju kepojok perapian agar tak terlihat.

Batu itu mengeluarkan sinar yang berkedip-kedip, kemudian memunculkan bayangan kecil yang tak lama berubah menjadi sosok manusia. Mereka sempat terhipnotis dengan ketampanan wajah yang dimiliki oleh mahluk misterius itu.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" ucap sosok itu. Suaranya terdengar dingin, dan senyuman yang ditampilkannya begitu ramah (namun menakutkan disaat bersamaan).

"Seb...sebenarnya kau tidak mengganggu. Tap...tapi sia...siapa kau?" sang anak sulung memandang tak percaya sosok misterius itu. Sosok itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan dengan langkah yang begitu arrogant mendekati sang anak sulung.

Sang anak sulung tak mampu mengeluarkan nafas yang normal begitu sosok tampan itu sudah berada dihadapannya.

...Belum lagi nafas berbau darah yang tercium dari hembusan yang menimpa wajahnya.

"Anak manis. Sopan sekali kau bertanya. Aku adalah Pangeran dari kerajaan yang takkan pernah kalian tahu dimana dan kalian juga takkan pernah tahu apa tujuanku kesini...

Sepasang taring yang keluar dari gigi sosok itu membuat keringat dingin anak itu mengalir sedikit demi sedikit dan juga tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena rasa takut yang sangat. Seperti halnya sang ayah, ibu, dan kedua adiknya yang menatapnya dengan rasa beribu khawatir.

...sebelum aku menunjukkannya pada kalian semua..."

"KYAAAAA!"

...

"AKKKH! HYUNG!"

**...**

**...**

**Disclaimer:** Cast and Anything on this story owned by God, Their Parents, and Themselves, but this plot, idea & story pure is mine.**If u dont like, please dont read it.** I won't accept any insults or bad words from you. Consult ur eyes if you dont understand what I'm talking about.

.  
**Cast**: Choi Siwon, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Kim Jongwoon, Cho Kyuhyun, etc  
**Fantasy/Romance**'s Genre with** T+** rated  
Wonhyuk's story  
**Warning**: YAOI/BL, Typo(s), Broken EYD, OOC. Rush Plot, and etc.

...

**행복을****읽고**** !****!**

...

...

=PROLOG=

#Author POV#

_18 years later..._

...

**Vampire**

Search it? / Cari kata terkait?

...

**Cari kata terkait?**

KLIK!

...

**Dracula  
**_mahluk ini adalah mahluk karangan fiksi menyerupai __**Vampir**__ terkenal abad ke 19 karangan dari..._

**Werewolf  
**_mahluk kepercayaan bangsa Yunani diceritakan sebagai. Musuh besar __**Vampir**__ yang terkenal lawan abadi..._

**Lycan  
**_Sama dengan werewolf hanya saja mereka membentuk kerjasama kotor dengan __**Vampir**__ yang..._

**Adze  
**_Adze adalah makhluk seperti vampir dalam kepercayaan bangsa Ewe. Di alam liar, adze berwujud..._

...

Pria itu masih nampak sibuk berkutat didepan layar laptopnya. Dengan mata yang menjelajah menyelurusi setiap kalimat yang terdapat dalam layar benda canggih itu. Tangan kemudian tergerak menggerakkan kursor menuju bahan bacaan yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

...mungkin?

...

KLIK!

...

**Adze, makhluk seperti vampir dalam kepercayaan bangsa Ewe. Di alam liar, Adze hanya mahluk biasa berwujud kunang-kunang, namun secara tak terduga ia dapat berubah menjadi manusia. Dalam wujud manusia, Adze memiliki kemampuan untuk merasuki manusia lain. Dan manusia yang dirasuki sendiri tidak dapat diketahui bagaimana tanda-tandanya bahwa ia dirasuki Adze apa tidak.**

**Dalam bentuk normalnya, yaitu kunang-kunang, Adze mampu terbang menembus pintu pada malam hari dan mengisap darah dari orang yang sedang tidur. Korban dari Adze sendiri akan jatuh sakit tanpa terduga hingga akhirnya mati juga secara tiba-tiba atau dapat dikatakan mendadak. Mitos Adze ini sendiri kemungkinan disebabkan kematian oleh penyakit malaria yang sempat mewabah didaerah Eropa untuk pertama kalinya pada abad 18.**

...

Ia kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya yang berbentuk plump itu dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Masa iya, cuman ini saja rinciannya?" komentarnya disertai nada gerutuan yang kentara. Dan kembali fokus pada layar laptopnya.

Tak ada yang tahu sebabnya mengapa ia begitu berambisius dengan hal yang sebenarnya tidak begitu menarik rasa minatnya ini. Ini murni karena **rasa dendam**.

"Aku harus tahu mahluk apa itu dan menghancurkannya hingga keketurunan terakhirnya." ucapnya sambil meremas kuat sebuah kertas kosong ditangannya. Matanya pun perlahan teralih pada sebuah figura yang terpajang didinding. Sebuah foto usang yang takkan pernah ia lupa seperti apa rupa 4 orang didalam foto itu.

"Mommy, Daddy, Hyungie, Noona... Aku akan membalaskan dendam kalian!"

Matanya pun tertutup dan secara perlahan sebuah ingatan kecil berputar didalam kepalanya.

_**"KYAAAAA!"**_

_**...**_

_**"AKKKH! HYUNG"**_

_**Pria dengan boneka ditangannya itupun berteriak ketakutan ketika melihat kakak sulungnya berteriak kencang. Sosok itu menghujam taring tajam itu keleher sang kakak dengan kuat. Sang kakak terus meronta, hingga akhirnya sang kakak hanya dapat terdiam, dengan wajah pucat, dan akhirnya terbujur kaku dilantai yang dingin itu.**_

_**Ia menutup matanya dengan erat dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik bonekanya. Tubuhnya yang sangat kurus membuatnya nyaris tak terlihat dibalik boneka itu. Dan sosok mungilnya nampak tersembunyi dibalik perapian dan juga bonekanya sendiri.**_

_**"AKKKKH!"**_

_**"AK-AKKKKKKKKHHHH!"**_

_**Dan suara teriakan yang disusul oleh ibu dan ayahnya itu membuatnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada bonekanya. Bulir air mata mengalir deras dari matanya yang indah.**_

_**"Hiks, ARGHHH!"**_

_**"Noo-noona?" bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar. Ia kemudian menyingkirkan bonekanya dihadapannya dan berdiri dengan kaki bergetar. Sosok misterius tadi sudah pergi entah kemana.**_

_**Kakinya melangkah dengan diiringi isakannya yang tersendat-sendat dan air mata yang belum juga mau berhenti keluar. Ia kemudian menghampiri tubuh kaki sang kakak sulung dan mengelus pipinya yang dingin.**_

_**"HIks... Hiks... Hyung, jangan tinggalin Nyukkie cendiri, Nyukkie takut dicini cendili... Daddy, Mommy dan Noona juga tega tinggalin Nyukkie, hyung..."**_

Mata pria itu kembali terbuka dan kali ini dengan kaca-kaca rapuh yang jelas terlihat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang ranum itu dengan kuat berusaha menahan isakannya.

"Aku, Lee Hyukjae, takkan berhenti sampai dendamku pada **orang itu** terbalaskan!"

**...**

**...**

**T-B-C**

**...**

**...**

Loha~!'-')/ Author newbie here~ Saya hanya Author baru tapi bukan readers baru, bahkan saya sudah 2 tahun di FFn, hanya saja baru bikin penname-nya XDD

Maaf, saya masih mengasah kembali bakat menulis saya makanya ini pendek *nyengir* Jadi, maklumi kalau berantakan lagi dimana-mana. Baiklah, segitu dari saya. Semoga ff saya diterima :)

saya menerima(?) sesama Shipper disini kok, follow **iDhana0407** dan berbicara tentang hyung-deul sepanjang hari~:D


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Disclaimer:** Cast and Anything on this story owned by God, Their Parents, and Themselves, but this plot, idea & story pure is mine.**If u dont like, please dont read it.** I won't accept any insults or bad words from you. Consult ur eyes if you dont understand what I'm talking about.

.  
**Cast**: Choi Siwon, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Kim (Choi) Jongwoon, Cho Kyuhyun, etc  
**Fantasy/Romance**'s Genre with **T+** rated  
Wonhyuk's story  
**Warning**: YAOI/BL, Typo(s), Broken EYD, OOC. Rush Plot, and etc.

...

**행복을****읽고**** !****! ^^**

...

...

**12 Maret 1995**

"Siapa namamu sayang?", pria dengan rambut hitam cepaknya itu bertanya sembari membelai surai blonde tebal milik bocah kecil yang menatapnya dengan pandangan polos. Bocah itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika semua orang yang berada dipanti itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang bahagia, sedih... Bahkan pandangan sinis juga ikut dilayangkan pada sosok mungilnya itu. Hanya saja karena kepolosan yang dimilikinya, ia tidak menyadari hal itu. Hingga akhirnya ia pun hanya ditinggalkan berempat diruang tamu panti asuhan itu dengan pengasuh tetap dan dua orang asing dihadapannya.

"Joneun Lee Hyukjae ibnida. Bangapseumnida Ahjussi dan Ahjumma", ucap bocah kecil itu polos sambil tersenyum lebar hingga memunculkan gusi merah mudanya dengan manisnya, tak lupa dengan tubuhnya yang membungkuk memberikan rasa hormat yang tinggi. Kedua pasangan suami dan istri itu tertawa kecil melihat keluguan milik bocah kecil itu.

"Nah, Hyukjae-ah. Perkenalkan Ahjussi adalah Cho Jino dan wanita cantik disampingku ini adalah Cho Sulli. Kami adalah orang tuamu mulai sekarang. Nado bangapseumnida, chagi", ucap pemuda dengan eyelid tipis itu sambil mengelus surai blonde Hyukjae. Wanita berwajah cantik dengan lesung garis ditulang pipinya itu merasa benar-benar gemas akan tingkah polos Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengerjap-ngerjap manis ketika mendengar ucapan Jino dihadapannya.

Hyukjae langsung mundur perlahan dan membalikkan badannya kebelakang, menghadap seorang pria dengan wajah yang sangat cantik tengah tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Ia kemudian mendatangi pria cantik itu dan memeluk pahanya, karena memang hanya itu yang bisa dicapai dengan dirinya yang hanya setinggi itu.

Hyukjae menumpu dagunya hingga ia bisa melihat wajah pria cantik yang menunduk menatapnya, "Joongie Umma, Jino Ahjussi dan Sulli Ahjumma emang eobonim-nya Hyukkie?" tanya Hyukjae dengar polosnya. Jaejoong -nama pria cantik tadi- hanya menatap Hyukjae dengan lembut dan ia pun menjongkokan badannya hingga tingginya sejajar dengan Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie, Tuan dan Nyonya Cho sekarang adalah orang tuamu. Mereka sudah memiliki hak adopsi atas dirimu dan juga sekarang kau sudah sah menjadi anak mereka. Bukankah ini yang Hyukkie inginkan? Memiliki keluarga lagi? Hyukkie tidak boleh terus-terusan bersedih hati karena hal itu hanya akan membuat Hyukkie semakin terpuruk. Hyukkie tidak mau bukan membuat orang tua, Noona dan Hyung-nya Hyukkie yang tenang diatas sana jadi ikut sedih karena melihat Hyukkie sedih disini?", Hyukjae menggeleng dengan sambil menampilkan wajah sedihnya. Ia hanya bocah berusia 7 tahun yang juga membutuhkan pertumbuhan diiringi dengan sepasang orang tua yang akan membimbingnya hingga dewasa nanti.

"Hyukjae-ah?", Hyukjae menoleh dan menatap Sulli yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya Sulli mendengar percakapannya dengan Jaejoong tadi dan merasa sedih karena mungkin ia masih belum bisa menerima dirinya sebagai ibunya yang baru. Seperti itulah pemikiran lugu khas milik Hyukjae. Hyukjae kemudian melangkah mendekati Sulli dan bergantian memeluk pahanya yang jenjang, membuat Sulli tersenyum dan meneteskan air mata.

Hyukjae memberi isyarat pada Sulli agar wanita cantik itu membungkuk. Sulli terkekeh pelan meski suaranya kadang terisak sedikit. "Kenapa sayang?", tanyanya ketika ia sudah berhadapan langsung dengan Hyukjae. Hyukjae menggeleng kecil dan menjulurkan tangan mungilnya, menghapus bulir airmata yang hampir mengering dipipi Sulli.

"Kenapa Ahjumma menangis? Hyukkie ada berbuat nakal, yah?", tanyanya dengan memasang wajah sedihnya. Sulli kembali tertawa, bahkan Jaejoong dan Jino yang memperhatikan mereka berdua langsung ikut tertawa kecil melihat kepolosan mahluk cantik itu.

"Nde, Hyukkie sudah nakal!", Hyukjae mengerjap-ngerjap bingung membuat Sulli kembali tertawa. Ia mencubit pipi Hyukjae gemas dan memberi senyumannya yang begitu lembut kepada Hyukjae sambil mengusap surai blondenya, "Hyukkie nakal karena tidak memanggil Sulli Ahjumma dengan sebutan Umma", ucap Sulli kemudian.

Hyukjae tersenyum ketika menyadari apa yang dimaksud Sulli.

"Nde, Umma. Maafin Hyukkie, yah? Hyukkie janji tidak akan berbuat nakal lagi", ucapnya sambil melebarkan senyumnya. Kemudian memeluk erat tubuh Sulli yang ada dihadapannya. Melingkarkan kedua tangan mungilnya dileher Sulli. Sulli membalas pelukan itu sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memiliki anak dari kandungannya sendiri. Tapi, Tuhan berkehendak lain. Kanker rahim yang dimilikinya memaksanya untuk merelakan rahimnya diangkat lewat jalan operasi. Seketika harapannya pupus ditengah jalan, tangis tak jua ingin berhenti dari mata indahnya karena harapannya untuk membina keluarga bahagia bersama suaminya takkan pernah terwujud walaupun suaminya dilimpahkan dengan kekayaan yang tiada habisnya hingga tujuh turunan, Sulli tetap takkan bahagia tanpa buah hati yang mengisi kehidupannya dan Jino.

Jino sebenarnya tak pernah menyesal menikahi Sulli karena memang ia mencintai Sulli apa adanya. Meski tanpa anak sekalipun dengan Sulli disisinya ia juga tak akan pernah menyesal sekecil apapun. Tapi, tak dapat dipungkiri juga kalau keluarganya dilanda rasa sepi yang sangat. Tidak ada tawa khas anak-anak kecil yang akan membahana karena bahagia bersama orang tuanya maupun tapak kaki ringan yang lincah dan ceria yang mengisi lantai rumah mewahnya yang hanya ditinggalinya dengan istri dan Butler, beberapa Valet dan juga Maid itu.

Sampai akhirnya, ia dan sang istri pun memutuskan untuk mengapdosi seorang anak. meskipun Sulli masih setengah hati untuk melaksanakannya karena ia masih berharap ingin memiliki buah hati murni dari rahimnya sendiri, ia yang membawanya didalam perut hingga menjelang jenjang sembilan bulan, kemudian melahirkannya dengan susah payah dan penuh perjuangan antara hidup dan mati hingga sang anak membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya ke dunia, ia ingin itu semua. Tapi ada kalanya juga ia tidak boleh juga terbang terlalu tinggi, karena rasa sakit akibat jatuh yang akan ia terima pasti akan membuatnya semakin terpuruk dan jatuh semakin dalam.

Hingga akhirnya. Harapan itu sedikit demi sedikit musnah melihat senyum cerah anak-anak polos tanpa dosa yang ditinggal orang tuanya dengan berbagai macam alasan dipanti yang nantinya akan membesarkan mereka maupun membantu kehidupan mereka hingga mereka mendapatkan orang tua yang akan dengan senang hati membantu membesarkan mereka dikehidupan yang baru dan lebih layak, atau kata lainnya adopsi.

Apalagi, bocah kecil pemilik mata indah dan senyum manis dihadapannya ini. Bocah ini yang membuatnya terhanyut dengan mata yang menatapnya khas bocah yang merindukan kasih sayang orang tuanya. Setidaknya, bocah kecil ini yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dalam konteksnya perasaan seorang ibu pada seorang anak yang pertama kali dilihatnya.

"Hey? Hanya Umma saja yang kau peluk?", suara Jino yang -pura-pura- dibuat merajuk itu membuat Hyukjae sadar. Ia kemudian melepas pelukannya pada Sulli dan berlari ke arah Jino dengan seulas senyum bahagia pada bibirnya mungil.

"Appa!"

**GREB!**

...

Sulli dan Jino hanya tidak menyadari bahwa masih banyak **dendam** yang dipendam bocah kecil itu. Hyukjae menyeringai kecil dipelukan Jino, membuat wajah manisnya terlupakan untuk sesaat.

...

...

**[18 years later]**

Hyukjae kini hanya seorang anak pada umumnya yang telah tumbuh menjadi pria yang dewasa. Menginjak usia yang genap 25 tahun, sosoknya kini telah berubah. Ia tumbuh dengan tinggi kurang lebih 175 sentimeter dan tubuh hampir menyerupai tubuh wanita -langsing- juga kulit yang semi-pucat seputih susu. Banyak lelaki maupun perempuan yang tertarik dengan dirinya. Tak heran mengingat wajah Hyukjae yang tergolong tampan dan manis disaat bersamaan.

Hyukjae kini adalah seorang Choreographer distudio yang dibangun oleh Jino sedari ia berusia 15 tahun. Jino sudah melihat bakat anaknya sedari dulu, hingga lama kelamaan ia berusaha membimbing sang anak untuk meraih cita-citanya menjadi seorang Professional Dancer setingkat International. Maka, Hyukjae harus memulainya dengan perlahan, segala sesuatu memang harus dimulai dengan sesuatu yang perlahan dan sedikit demi sedikit, karena lama-kelamaan akhirnya akan membukit juga.

"Hyukkie!", Hyukjae menoleh dan mendapati sang adik memanggilnya -dengan tidak sopannya- kemudian berlari menghampirinya yang tengah melakukan pemanasan di studionya. Lihat saja bagaimana keadaan studionya dari tahun ketahun-tahun, yang mulanya hanya sepetak dengan llebar sebesar kamarnya, kini sudah hampir menyerupai teras rumahnya yang mampu menampung 15 mobil untuk parkir sekalipun.

Studio yang memiliki 4 sisi kaca lenssglassioum yang tidak mudah pecah ini sempat beberapa kali direnovasi mengingat banyaknya murid yang bertambah dari kelas ke kelas. Sistem Dance Class yang diberlakukan Hyukjae adalah enam bulan sekali dengan jumlah terima murid hanya sekitar 25 orang. Sementara Hyukjae sudah mulai membuka Dance Class-nya dari dua setengah tahun yang lalu. Tak terbayang bukan berapa banyak murid yang masuk ke dalam kelasnya tiap hitungan enam bulannya.

Baiklah. Kembali ke cerita.

Hyukjae menoleh dengan malas sambil menatap tajam Kyuhyun. "Berapa kali kau kuingatkan untuk memanggilku Hyung!", sungut Hyukjae. Ia pun menghiraukan Kyuhyun dan kembali melakukan stretching dengan merengangkan kedua kakinya ke depan dan membungkukan badannya sambil memegang kedua tumitnya, ini untuk menghindari adanya cedera pada bagian punggung dan sedikit melemaskan otot paha, lutut, dan betis yang kaku karena belum pemanasan sama sekali.

Kyuhyun menyengir evil dan duduk disamping kakak laki-lakinya itu untuk ikut melakukan gerakan peregangan. Kakak? Berarti Kyuhyun adik Hyukjae? Bukankah Sulli tidak bisa melahirkan seorang anakpun? Itu bukan pertanyaan yang ada dibenak kalian? Ya, sebenarnya Kyuhyun adalah anak yang sama-sama diasuh dipanti asuhan dimana Hyukjae juga diasuh. Waktu itu, Hyukjae sudah berusia sepuluh tahun dan ia datang ke panti asuhan untuk mengunjungi Jaejoong karena ia benar-benar rindu dengan pengasuhnya itu. Jarak antara panti asuhan dengan rumah yang ia tinggali sekarang memang sangat jauh. Seoul tempatnya sekarang dan Busan pantinya berada. Jauh, bukan? Sedangkan dari Seoul, untuk menuju Busan perjalanan ke arah utara dengan jarak 450 km, mana mungkin setiap hari Hyukjae dapat bolak-balik Seoul-Busan hanya untuk manyambangi panti asuhannya!

Dan Kyuhyun, saat Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun pertama kali berkenalan adalah ketika Hyukjae berkunjung waktu itu. Mereka langsung akrab dan seperti sepasang kakak beradik yang sangat lengket dan tak terpisahkan. Tapi, ketika kedua orang tuanya ingin mengajak Hyukjae untuk pulang ke Seoul, Kyuhyun menangis dengan keras karena tidak mau berpisah dengan Hyukjae, maka dari itu Hyukjae merengek pada Jino dan Sulli untuk membawanya pulang bersama mereka.

Yah, kira-kira hanya cerita singkat dari dua kakak beradik yang akrab namun terkadang masih sering bertengkar seperti anak-anak ini. Kembali lagi ke cerita.

Hyukjae menoleh ke arah jam tangannya yang tepat menunjukan pukul delapan pagi itu. Ia pun langsung berlari ke arah pintu dan membukanya selebar mungkin.

"Annyeonghasseyo!", Hyukjae tersenyum dan membungkuk ke arah anak-anak didiknya yang juga membungkuk ke arahnya. Ia meminggirkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan anak-anak yang berusia mulai dari 12 hingga 19 tahun itu untuk masuk ke dalam studionya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya langsung berdiri dan menampilkan senyumannya yang begitu tampan. Membuat sebagian besar yeoja dan namja berstatuskan uke disana jadi klepek-klepek(?) melihat senyum namja berwarna kulit setara dengan Hyung-nya itu.

"Baiklah. Kita bisa memulai latihannya. Pertama, silahkan stretching dan sesi warming dengan bimbingan Kyuhyun Seonsaeng!", ucap Hyukjae dan berjalan menuju keluar studio. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar studio untuk mengambil tumpuka kotak minuman botol untuk para anak didiknya nanti.

"Emb... Annyeonghasseyo~", Hyukjae menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria berwajah manis yang menatapnya dengan mata sipit yang tajam. Tapi tak dipungkiri Hyukjae bahwa senyuman itu terlihat cukup manis juga diwajahnya yang ditutupi setelan rambut emo.

"Joneun Choi Jongwoon imnida. Apakah studio masih membuka pendaftaran?", pria bernama Jongwoon itu bertanya dengan ramah pada Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae tersenyum senang. 'Aku akan dapat murid baru lagi. Sebenarnya ini belum saatnya sistem terima murid diberlakukan, tapi sepertinya anak ini ingin sekali masuk', Hyukjae membatin sambil memerhatikan dengan pandangan sopan tubuh Jongwoon dari atas ke bawah. Setelah puas menilai Jongwoon, ia langsung menarik tangan Jongwoon untuk berjabat dengannya. Mungkin dia terlalu bersemangat dengan pria ini.

"Baiklah, kau diterima. Aku adalah pelatih sekaligus pemilik tempat ini. Mulai sekarang, kau terdaftar sebagai murid didikku yang baru. Joneun Cho Hyukjae imnida", ucap Hyukjae dengan semangatnya. Ia kemudian langsung menarik Jongwoon untuk masuk kedalam studionya.

...

...

...tanpa menyadari seringaian kecil yang ditampilkan Jongwoon pada punggungnya. 'Cho Hyukjae, eh?'

...

...

Ada sesuatu yang aneh yang baru saja Hyukjae sadari saat ini. Sikap Kyuhyun. Yah! Anak itu menjadi sering keluar malam sekarang, mengajak berbicara kedua orang tuanya saja jarang. Bahkan Kyuhyun juga jadi jarang memegang kotak putih PSP-nya! Ini adalah suatu hal yang menakjubkan mengingat bahwa Kyuhyun tak mampu lepas dari Game Portable yang praktis itu.

Kyuhyun juga terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Yea, Hyukjae tahu kalau kulit Kyuhyun memang pucat tapi ini benar-benar pucat seperti mayat. Bahkan bibir Kyuhyun yang warnanya pink kemerahan seperti jambu biji itu juga tidak nampak lagi. Ia biasanya juga sering ribut dengan Hyukjae ataupun menjahili Hyukjae untuk mencari kerjaan yang tidak ada baginya. Bahkan Kyuhyun juga terkadang sering bermanja dengannya ketika kedua orang tua mereka tengah keluar kota maupun keluar negeri untuk menjalankan tugas kantor yang tidak ia ketahui dengan jelas bagaimana bentuknya.

Intinya, Kyuhyun benar-benar berbeda. Kyuhyun menjadi pribadi yang 180 derajat berubah dan pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu bukan lagi Kyuhyun yang biasanya.

Seperti saat ini, ini sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam namun Kyuhyun belum juga pulang. Padahal ia mengaku hanya pergi sebentar keluar karena ada keperluan dengan seseorang.

Hyukjae menjadi semakin khawatir dan memutuskan untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Ia takut terjadi suatu hal tidak menyenangkan pada adiknya itu. Setelah mengenakan jaket dan topi kupluk biru tua, ia berjalan meninggalkan rumah setelah menguncinya. Yah, sekarang kedua orang tua Hyukjae tengah pergi ke China untuk urusan kantor -lagi- yang -sekali lagi- Hyukjae tak tahu itu apa dan bentuknya.

Ia terus menyusuri jalanan yang sepi itu sambil sesekali menoleh ke kiri dan kekanan, siapa tahu ia menemukan Kyuhyun. Ia pun sampai di sebuah zebra cross didekat rumahnya. Lampu pejalan kaki masih menunjukan warna merah pertanda bahwa Hyukjae belum boleh menyebrang. Walau jalanan terlihat lengang namun tetap saja Hyukjae tidak boleh melanggar lampu lalu lintas karena baginya itu tidak baik, siapa tahu ada mobil dan motor yang melaju kencang tiba-tiba kemudian menabraknya. 'Kan tidak lucu kalau seandainya Hyukjae mati sementara banyak yang belum dituntaskannya dimasa hidupnya ini.

**DRAP!**

**DRAP!**

Diseberang jalan sana. Tepat dihadapannya, seseorang dengan jubah hitam berdiri dan menatap ke arahnya. Hyukjae tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas seperti apa wajah orang itu karena tudung kepala yang dipakainya membuat sebagian wajahnya menjadi gelap. Belum lagi sumber cahaya yang ada hanya tinggal lampu jalan yang sebagian bahkan ada yang redup.

**TING!**

Hyukjae menoleh ke arah lampu yang sudah hijau, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyebrang. Sama seperti orang diseberang tadi yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Hyukjae tidak perduli dan memilih berjalan sambil menunduk menatap garis garis putih dibawahnya yang berjejer hingga ke seberang.

**GREB!**

Langkah Hyukjae terhenti. Sebuah tangan mencengkram erat lengannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati mata berwarna merah yang menatapnya intens. Mereka berdiri tepat ditengah jalan, dengan suasana yang terlihat kian mencekam.

"Cho Hyukjae... Mencari adikmu, eoh?"

Seketika jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang dan rasa marah yang luar biasa dalam terpendam mulai menguap seketika. Rasa dendam yang hampir terlupakan kembali lewat sekilas-sekilas seperti sebuah memori rusak. Orang itu menyeringai dan mulai membuka tudungnya, menampilkan wajah tampan yang mungkin bisa menghipnotis siapa saja, tapi tidak untuk Hyukjae, ia tidak akan mempan dengan tatapan dan wajah mempesona ini.

**SRET**!

**PLAK!**

Hyukjae menampar tangan yang mencengkramnya tadi dan dengan menggunakan tangannya yang satunya untuk menunjuk wajah -seakan- tidak berdosa itu. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat ingin meluapkan kemarahan yang besar pada orang itu.

"K-kau!"

...

**TBC**

Pendek. Inilah saya. Wkwk XD selamat membaca dan maaf atas alur berantakan juga typo yang tak mampu berkomitmen dengan saya, ada perubahan jalan cerita karena yg muncul adalah ini diotak saya. Terimakasih sebelumnya berkenan membaca PROLOG kemarin *tebar emas*

Papa to Kiss in The Dark saya update nanti malam kalau tidak besok. Mianhae, saya masih banyak kerjaan menumpuk! Dan mian pendek, semoga bisa dipanjanginlah nanti next chap-nya karena memang waktu saya hanya segini :P

* * *

**{Thanks to Reviewers}**

**}Minmi arakida }leehyunseok99 }nurul. p. putri }bluerissing**;**}potatostar }Lyndaariezz }Jung Hee Joong }Lee Hwan Hee }Guest (1) }LonelyKim }Lee Eun Jae }Guest (2) }kim hyun soo }Aulia }Jung Han sung }3240. KKB**

* * *

Want to **REVIEW** again, please?^^


End file.
